drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Unused
__TOC__ ---- Characters Fiora Fiora is a Raposa who was used during the initial development of Watersong but was later cut from the final version of the game. Despite this she can still be found within the games data. Lambert Lambert is a Raposa who was used during the initial development of Watersong but was later cut from the final version of the game. Despite this he can still be found within the games data. Mildew There is concept art of a Lavasteam Raposa named Mildew that doesn't appear in the game. He's a dirty and dusty orange furred Raposa that wears dark green pants, a light green shirt, and a yellow undershirt. His green shirt is worn out and has several rips and tears; exposing the yellow shirt underneath. Mildew also wears a trashcan lid as a hat. There are also sprites of Mildew located on Chern Fai's website. Here, Mildew's shirt is brown instead of green. The way dirt is depicted on Mildew's concept art could be a reference to the character Pig-Pen from the Peanuts comic strip. Alternate Moe Sprites There are alternate Moe sprites located on Chern Fai's website. Moe's fur in these sprites has light brown highlights, which are grey in the final version. It is unknown why this change was made, or if was even intentional. Alternate Crazy Diggz Sprites There are alternate Crazy Diggz sprites located on Chern Fai's website. His eyes in these sprites are slanted instead of resembling Crazy Barks' eyes. The existence of these sprites either imply that this is early spritework, or that Crazy Diggz was at one point going to appear as a more 'normal' Raposa in the game. Alternate Flint Sprites There are alternate Flint sprites located on Chern Fai's website. While very similar to the final version, these sprites feature Flint in a slightly different outfit. One of the more noticeable differences is that these unused sprites feature more dark brown along his gloves and hard hat. Another difference is that the unused 'Behind' sprite doesn't show the light on his hard hat like the final version. Brown Lavasteam Worker There are unused sprites of a Lavasteam Raposa located on Chern Fai's website. He has brown fur, and wears blue suspenders with a white undershirt. His outfit seems to be the same as Key's outfit. However, Moe has the same outfit but recolored. In fact, the colors of Moe's outfit are mostly the opposite of this Raposa's. Another similarity to Moe is that he appears to have the exact same fur colors as Moe's alternate sprites. The amount of similarities to Moe might mean that this Raposa is either related to Moe, or is a younger version of Moe. Grey Raposa There are unused sprites of a Raposa located on Chern Fai's website. He has light grey fur, and wears the same outfit as a generic male Raposa from the first game. However, the same generic sprite is used as a base for multiple characters. It is very likely that the outfit is due to the sprites being unfinished. While the purpose of this Raposa is unknown, he was grouped alongside a bunch of Lavasteam Raposa on Chern Fai's website, implying he was supposed to be from there. This Raposa could've been another Lavasteam worker, maybe an even earlier version of Flint, however it's also possible that this Raposa is a younger version of Miney or related to him. While that might be a stretch based on these sprites alone, there are unused sprites that could potentially belong to a younger version of his brother Moe. Unused Lavasteam Raposa There are unused sprites of multiple Raposa located on Chern Fai's website. While separated from the rest of the Lavasteam Raposa, the one on the upper left is depicted with a pick axe and a hard hat. And since these four were grouped together, it implies that they're connected somehow. Shadow Mari During one of Jowee's dreams late in the game, Heather and Mari get covered with shadow and merge together to form Wilfre. Both characters had transformation sprites and idle sprites of them covered in shadow. However, the idle sprite of 'shadow Mari' isn't used in the game. Instead an idle sprite of shadow Wilfre is used. The reason behind this is unknown. Enemies Alternate Jazz Fish There are alternate Jazz Fish sprites located on Chern Fai's website. Locations Alternate Lavasteam Pages There are a couple alternate versions of Lavasteam's pages. Not only are there a few differences between these and the final version (level locations and numbers not matching with the final version), there is a third page which was scrapped completely. Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Content Category:Unused